wild_stylefandomcom-20200215-history
Saidan
Saidan (サイダン, Saidan), also known as the Shadow of Revenge (影の復讐, Kage no Fukushu), is a character that was introduced in Nintendo and Team Mika's Wild Style ''series. He is the secondary protagonist after Skulltula in ''Wild Style Reloaded Zero, and the titular villain protagonist of Wild Style Saidan. He is a member of the Los Alfas mercenary group and was hired by Amethyst as an enforcer. Name Analysis "Saidan" means "judgement, 裁断" in Japanese. It references Saidan's status as the "Dark Wind of Vengeance". Saidan also means "to cut up", also referring to use in tantōjutsu to incapacitate and kill his victims. Appearance Saidan is a doll that appears as a young adult and has slightly tanned skin, short, tufty light green hair, and dark blue eyes. Saidan has a graceful, dark appearance and is considered masculine, despite not having a biological gender. His appearance is a reference to the coming of a natural disaster, most particularly a tornado or a hurricane. Personality Saidan, similar to Sniper Fox, is depicted as cold, ruthless, apathetic and soft-spoken. Though, just like the other Los Alfas members, Saidan is inherently malicious, destructive, and sociopathic, though he has more of a spiteful, vindictive, and extremist streak, seeing himself as a. Despite his claim of "justice", Saidan is just as evil, sadistic, and hypocritical as those he accuses and desiring of wanton death and destruction to kill all those he sees as "evil", regardless of who gets in his way. He has no standards about taking innocent lives, and will mow down all in his way without remorse, and his violent and remorseless behaviour towards people he finds responsible, even shocking characters like Wildcat or Amethyst by his heartless actions. With the Mirage Ruby, he goes from a focused, vengeful drifter with ridiculously high standards of justice to a monumentally ruthless sociopath with a god-complex, seeing himself as a messiah. History Wild Style Reloaded Zero Before the events of Wild Style Reloaded Zero, Saidan joined the Los Alfas out of necessity. On his mission to deliver revenge. He had devoted his entire life to finding those responsible, killing anyone he finds responsible. Eventually, he becomes just as wicked as those before him, resorting to the same methods his adversaries have used. Abilities Saidan, just like the rest of the Los Alfas, has a unique ability associated with his Phantom Eye, also known as''' Dark Aero (黒風, Kurokaze). It allows him to summon and manipulate the darker/negative aspects of wind in a detrimental nature to destroy everything he comes across. He can use dark wind to cut down his enemies, form black tornadoes, and amplify his speed. Other abilities # '''Superhuman Speed/Agility: Saidan has also been shown to possess extraordinarily high superhuman speed and agility, as he is also very nimble and quick on his feet, able to evade high-speed attacks. He can also create dark tornadoes from a combination of his speed and his control over dark wind. # Tantōjutsu: Saidan is also shown to be skilled in tantōjutsu, showing wide versatility with using tantōs as close-ranged weapons. Relationships Skulltula It is shown that Amethyst hired Skulltula and the Los Alfas to kill Big Tex and his forces, as she sees him as a threat to her plans. She also hires them as secret police to enforce her rule. Though, she turns on her later on in the game, explaining that Amethyst trying to stop her own demise is futile. It's assumed that after Skulltula betrays her, as Amethyst shows aggravation towards and despises her just as much as she does Big Tex, as she is treated as an enemy by Amethyst afterwards. Amethyst At first wanting to kill her, Skulltula slowly starts to see her as an adversary and a rival worthy of her attention, due to her use of the Phantom Eye. Though, Skulltula still wants to bring Sniper Fox and Wildcat down herself, but finds herself saving them from trouble and going so far as to protect them from worse enemies. The reason Skulltula gives is that "only she will get to take them down" and won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to take that glory from her. Revolver Wildcat Skulltula, despite seeing Sniper Fox as a rival, does not see Wildcat as a rival, which is most likely due to his cowardice around her or others that possess far greater skill and power than he does. Skulltula is also shown to be attracted to Wildcat, at least in a flirtatious way, and enjoys tormenting him. León Furioso León, along with Skulltula, is a member of the Los Alphas. It is implied the two have a mentor-student relationship, as León is revealed to be the founder of the Los Alfas mercenary group. Appearances } - Wild Style Zero= } }} *''Wild Style Reloaded'' *''Wild Style Zero'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' (cameo) *''Rafflesia: Shadow Eater'' (reference) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (cameo) *''Blue Kai Xtreme'' (cameo) Voice Actors * Japanese: Koji Yusa Quotes * "Hmph. Get out of my way." * "I...am not a criminal! I'm not one of them!" '' * ''"Don't oppose me...or suffer the consequences." * "I am Saidan, the messiah of the Tonchawa clan. State your intentions. * ''"I don't sympathize with the weak. The weak deserve to die." '' * ''"I pass judgement onto all! The world needs to be cleansed. And to do that, everything must die!" '' Trivia * Just like Skulltula, most of Saidan's attacks/moves are supernatural-themed or named in origin. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Los Alfas Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters Category:Mercenaries